


Catfish Morales NSFW Alphabet

by raggamuffin44



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: F/M, NSFW Alphabet, Nsfw content, i just love catfish okay, pretty self explanatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggamuffin44/pseuds/raggamuffin44
Summary: NSFW Alphabet for Catfish from Triple Frontier!
Relationships: Catfish/Reader, Francisco "Catfish" Morales/Reader, Pedro Pascal/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Catfish Morales NSFW Alphabet

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Frankie will go to the bathroom to get a washcloth, and clean you up, and also make sure you to go to the bathroom yourself. Even if you’re exhausted from fucking, he’ll literally pick you up bridal style, or just throw you over his shoulder as he walks you to the bathroom, before placing you down on the toilet and laughing at the look on your face. While you use the bathroom, he goes and grabs some water for you. When you come out of the bathroom, he’s under the covers, and he stretches his arms out for you to join him again. You take a quick sip of water before laying down, and he envelops you in his arms, kissing wherever he can reach and whispering compliments against your skin.

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

He loves your breasts. He thinks they’re the perfect size, and he is obsessed with touching them while you’re having sex. He will grab at them, roll your nipples between his fingers, and latch his mouth onto them at any chance he gets, to be honest. Even when you’re just cuddling in bed or on the sofa, you can bet one of his hands will make it’s way up your chest, just to rest there. You don’t know why he’s so obsessed with them, but you’re definitely not complaining. He doesn’t particularly love anything about himself, but he does love the feeling of you running your fingers through his hair, so he’d probably have to say his hair for that reason. When you tug on his hair, and scratch your fingernails against his scalp, he really has to reign himself in. It really sets off something deep inside him, and brings him so close to the edge.

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

Frankie prefers to cum in you, instead of on you. He finds it a bit gross, and he basically _worships_ you, and feels like it would be almost demeaning to cum on you. Though sometimes, you ask for him to, and he’s happy to do what you ask, wanting to please you. He can see why it appeals to some guys, but he just prefers not to if he has the choice. You’ve told him many times that you don’t care, and you don’t think it’s demeaning or anything, but he’s set in his ways. You think it’s quite sweet that he thinks so highly of you, but you don’t mind either way. It feels so good when he cums inside you, so you’re not complaining.

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

He wouldn’t ever actually tell you this, but he would slyly be up for a threesome with you and Pope. It happened in a dream once, where you were on your hands and knees and he was fucking you from behind, and you had Pope in your mouth, and he woke up and his first thought was ‘gross, why was I dreaming about one of my best friends??’, but he thought a little more about it, and came to the conclusion that it wasn’t all that awful of a thought. In his mind, he never thought he’d be up for a threesome, because either he wouldn’t want to touch another woman the way he touches you, or he wouldn’t want just any guy touching you the way he touches you. But the thought of Pope doing it wasn’t so bad to him, compared to some random guy, since you were both so close to Pope anyway. There would be nothing between him and Pope, _that_ would be too far, but it would be about the both of them pleasing you at the same time. He’d never tell you (or Pope) about it, but if the opportunity ever arose, he’d be thrilled.

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

He’s pretty experienced. Serving for all those years, especially as a pilot, meant he had a fair amount of spare time, and he had a lot of one night stands. But he went a good year or two after the drug ordeal not really having much luck with the ladies, until he met you. So he knows what he’s doing. And he’s pretty amazing at it too. You’ve never had such an attentive lover before, who really puts your needs first. You will definitely make it about him very often, but he always wants to please you and make sure you’ve orgasmed before he has (preferably multiple times).

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying.)

Frankie prefers positions where he has easy access to your breasts. He loves when you’re sat in his lap, riding him slowly. It’s torture, but it’s good torture. He also prefers a position where he can kiss you and watch your expressions as you react to his movements. Sometimes you’re on your elbows and knees, or he’s bent you over something though, and he won’t last very long in that position before he’s pulling you up so your back is pressed against his chest, and he wraps his hands round to grab at your breasts, while he leaves bites and bruises across your neck and shoulders.

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

Despite his hardened exterior, and his troubled past, Frankie is a massive goof. All hours of the day he’s cracking jokes and trying to make you smile. This doesn’t stop in the bedroom. Obviously, when he’s behind you, he is a bit more serious, and he’s usually trying to fuck some frustration or anger out of his system, so there isn’t much joking there. But when he’s on top of you, or you’re in his lap, or whenever you’re going at it in a bit of a softer manner, he’s often being funny, and you’re both giggling, with moans and swears thrown around.

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

You lovingly call his head of hair a _‘mop’_ because of how unruly it can get sometimes, but elsewhere on his body, he keeps it much neater. He does take pride in his appearance. He feels lucky enough that you’re with him in the first place, the least he can do is make an effort for you. You honestly don’t really care all that much, as long as it’s somewhat tidy, it doesn’t really matter to you. You quite like the little tickle of hair once you’ve reached the base of his cock.

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

Frankie is very intimate with you. After all the shit he’s been through, he loves just _being_ with you. He’s a romantic, and he is so loving during the moment. Even when he’s giving it to you a bit on the rougher side, his hands and lips are still so soft and tender, and afterwards, he’ll kiss and caress any marks he left, or anywhere he thinks he might have hurt you. He’s very soft, and he loves you so much, and he just wants to show you how much you mean to him.

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

While he was serving, he masturbated a fair amount to try and relieve the stress of the job. But since being with you, it isn’t a regular thing anymore. Obviously, he still does every now and then, but he’d much rather be buried in you, so if he’s feeling horny, he’ll usually just wait it out until he’s back home with you, and it’s so much better than his hand. If you’re ever away from each other for a period of time, Frankie likes to call you, and you’ll tell each other what you wish you could be doing to one another, and you’ll both get yourselves off to the other’s voice. It’s not ideal, but Frankie much prefers to hear your voice and your little pants and moans as he does it, instead of just images in his mind.

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Frankie has a little bit of a praise kink. After his disciplinary and losing his pilot’s licence, he really considered himself a failure, and he beat himself up about it a lot. Then he met you, and you comforted him, and let him know that those past mistakes don’t define him. He loves the reassurance he gets from you, especially in the bedroom. It really gets him going when you tell him how good he feels, and how perfect he is. The more obscene your words are, the more it turns him on. He just wants to please you, and treat you how he thinks you deserve, and hearing the praise makes him feel good too.

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

He’s quite fond of sofa sex. Especially if it’s you in his lap. There’s something so great about just being able to lean back and get comfortable while you’re on top, and he can touch you an kiss you how he pleases. For his last birthday, you managed to pull some strings and get a private experience for the two of you to walk around a hangar full of replicas of old war planes and helicopters for a few hours. the pair of you were allowed to just explore the hangar all by yourself, and this obviously led to some racy things. In a few of the planes, he sat himself in the pilot seat and sat you in his lap, either fucking you, or using his fingers on you, and you gave him a blowjob in one of the helicopters. These were all pretty great experiences for Frankie, and they helped him associate flying with something a little more fun than his discharge from the army. But he does still love the simple fucks on your sofa or in bed.

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Frankie is _whipped_ , so pretty much everything you do is attractive to him. Making breakfast? _Hot._ Reading a book? _Gorgeous._ Wearing one of his shirts and nothing else? He has to have you _immediately._ That’s a _big_ one for him, seeing you in any of his clothes. Sometimes its a button up left undone with some racy lingerie underneath, sometimes its a t-shirt with nothing underneath. Sometimes it’s simply his cap. There’s nothing overly sexy about the cap in itself, but once you’ve got it on… _oh boy_ is Frankie hot and bothered. And also you running your hands through his hair feels amazing - literally an _instant_ turn-on for Frankie.

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

He’s not into bondage. You’d suggested it once, and you tried it both ways, but he just didn’t like it. When you were tied up, he felt bad, and he was constantly checking with you to make sure you were okay, and he wasn’t hurting you, and it kinda killed the mood _(you think it’s so sweet though, so you don’t mind all that much)._ When he was the one tied to the headboard, he mostly got frustrated that he couldn’t touch you. It wasn’t sexy, he just got angry that he couldn’t grab at your breasts, or pull you closer to him. It just wasn’t an enjoyable experience. He also doesn’t like you calling him Catfish. Anywhere else, he doesn’t really mind the nickname, but he doesn’t like it in the bedroom. He hears the nickname enough in daily life, he’d rather hear his actual name fall from your lips as he pleasures you.

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

He loves going down on you. He’d do it all day if he could. It definitely feeds into his praise kink. You don’t always say the most coherent things while he’s got his mouth on your clit and his fingers buried in you, but when you do, it’s always telling him how _good_ he feels, and how you’re so lucky to have him. It really spurs him on to give you multiple orgasms before he actually fucks you. He enjoys your blowjobs, and is obsessed with the way you look up at him while you lick up his length and squeeze his balls. But he much prefers to give instead of receive - he’s sure he could get off just from eating you out, he wouldn’t even need to be touched.

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Depends on how he’s feeling. Most of the time it is slower and more loving. But sometimes you’re both desperate, and it’s fast and rough and you leave marks littered across one another’s skin that you admire during round two in the shower. Frankie does prefer to _make love_ to you though, showing you how much he adores and appreciates you, and how lucky he feels to be with you. Either way, you’re never left disappointed, as Frankie is a considerate lover, and no matter the pace you’re going at, he wants you to enjoy yourself, and your pleasure is his biggest concern.

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

He prefers to have proper sex instead of quickies, but if it’s all he can have, he will. He prefers being able to take it slow with you, or at least rough but drawn out. But sometimes a quickie is just needed, and what happens, _happens._ Quickies don’t happen all that often, since Frankie would rather wait until you’re home to release some tension, but sometimes you’re just so needy and willing to let him fuck you against a wall somewhere, and being the man he is, he’s almost always willing to do what you ask.

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

The endeavors in the planes and helicopters speak for themselves. He’s up for risking things. On the occasion you have had a quickie, it’s been in a quiet corner or hallway of a bar, or a bathroom somewhere when the two of you just needed relief and _quickly._ The idea of being caught isn’t necessarily a turn-on for Frankie, but it certainly doesn’t put him off either. He’d be happy to be caught fucking you, happy to be seen as yours and yours only. As mentioned before, Frankie is _whipped_ , he’ll try practically anything you suggest at least once. He’s not always a big fan of the things you guys try, but he’ll never say no _outright_ , he’ll always give it a shot.

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

Frankie can last forever, it would seem. He’s more than happy to keep going until one or both of you pass out from pure exhaustion. He can also last a remarkably long time, giving you at least two or three orgasms before he fucks you and comes himself. But then other times, he can be so pent up from the day that it doesn’t take much at all to push him over the edge. But he has a quick refractory period, and before you know it, he’s ready to go again.

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

He’s happy for you to use toys, but when he’s around, you don’t feel the need to. He’s such an attentive lover, that you don’t really need any extra stimulation. On occasion, he has used your vibrator on you while he fucks you, but it’s a rarity. He encourages you to use them if he’s not around, especially during phone sex, knowing it’ll make you come faster than your fingers, and the noises you make are _heavenly._

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

Frankie’s not much of a tease - _unless going down on you for what feels like hours before fucking you is teasing… in which case, he is a big tease!_ But generally, in public, any fleeting touches or lingering hands are more of a lovey thing than a tease. He knows you’ll give as good as you get, and he really doesn’t think he could handle you teasing him in public for very long before having to pull you away and fuck you, so he doesn’t tease you very much when you’re out and about. But in the comfort of your own home, the lingering touches definitely have ulterior motives.

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Frankie is loud. He buries his head into the crook of your neck and bites down as he groans loudly. The sounds he makes are delicious, and you’ll never tire of them. They’re guttural and come from deep in the back of his throat, and you’re sure you could get off from hearing them alone. He’s a dirty talker too, and he switches between lovey comments and lewd curses constantly, and you’ll never get over how husky his voice gets in the moment. Frankie has a great voice anyway, but his voice during sex is just

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

Frankie’s usually always got a bit of scruff going on, and it feels amazing scratching against your thighs when he goes down on you, and he hadn’t really given it much thought, if he was honest with himself. Once, pretty early in your relationship, he shaved completely, and when you saw him, you got all pouty about it, and when he next ate you out, it was strange (still good, for sure, because his tongue works wonders, but it was odd), and since then he always keeps the scruff. Sometimes he trims it pretty short, but he makes sure there’s always something there to give you that extra friction, because the noises you make are much nicer when his facial hair scratches you just that little bit.

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

He’s pretty impressive. The first time you saw it, you were a little taken aback, but excited. He’s long, and thick, and he knows what he’s doing with it. He has you writhing almost instantly, and he takes his sweet time on that first thrust, and you almost go crazy as he pushes in, inch by inch until he’s fully seated in you. You can never fit all of him in your mouth, having to use your hands to help you.

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

Frankie’s got a pretty high sex drive, he’s ready to go whenever, to be honest. He could go for hours if he wanted to, and if you were able to keep up too - but you get pretty exhausted after a few orgasms. It doesn’t take much to get him going either, so he’d happily fuck you all day long.

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

Frankie likes to chat about anything and everything after you have sex. He’s a big pillow talker. Usually it’s complete nonsense, or ridiculous questions like ‘Would you still love me if I was bald?’ Your answer is always yes, no matter how outlandish the question is, and the pair of you will giggle as you press your bodies against one another. Sometimes, he gets a bit emotional and will talk about his past, and you will sit and listen, stroking his chest and stomach to comfort him. Usually he’ll fall asleep soon after your little chats, like he just needs that little moment with you before he lets sleep take him.


End file.
